


the taste of your lips

by lavenderlotion



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Missing Scene, Teasing, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “You were just showing off,” Dane teased, heart racing in his throat.Riven snorted as he leaned back. His arms flexed in a way that stole Dane’s attention. “That’s a big claim, first year.”
Relationships: Dane/Riven
Comments: 91
Kudos: 280





	the taste of your lips

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if this is going to become a thing, but I _really_ hope that it isn’t. I do _not_ have time!
> 
> Read this in Russian [HERE](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10353661)!

Dane leaned his head back to catch the sun against his face, breathing slowly through his nose to fill his burning lungs. There was something about the fucking sun in the Otherworld that felt foreign, felt  _ nothing _ like the Secondworld, and he hated it. He hated the sharp heat and the glaringly bright when they trained, and he hated the way it stayed bright  _ so _ long into the evening.

The air felt cleaner, though, and he took another deep breath that let something warm start to settle in his chest. 

“Told ya it was all ‘bout strategy.” 

Riven’s voice shocked him out of his thinking, and Dane blinked his eyes open to the older boy laying himself out on the grass beside him, arms thrown behind his head in a way that snagged Dane’s attention for a moment too long. 

So much for feeling settled. 

“What?” 

Riven laughed. The sound tripped Dane’s heart up and made it race against his chest even as he swallowed heavily. 

“Pay attention, first-year. My generosity isn’t goin’ to last forever. Being a Specialist ain’t about being big and brawny. Like I said, it’s about strategy,  _ thinking— _ it ain’t just about how hard you can punch,” Riven explained. He had his eyes closed, so Dane took in the stubble dusting his jaw and let his eyes stray to the way his Adam’s apple stood out from his throat. 

It made him feel  _ warm, _ the same way the foreign sun did. 

“Ya know, I can feel you starin’ at me.”

The smirk on Riven’s face heated Dane’s blood and made him  _ nervous, _ but... he was a Specialist. Well, a Specialist in training, sure, but he was still training to  _ be _ a Specialist. That had to count for something, yeah?

So Dane looked back towards the sky and squared his shoulders as much as he could, leaned back on his hands as he was. 

“You were just showing off,” Dane teased, heart racing in his throat even as he did his best to keep the words light. 

Riven snorted as he raised an eyebrow. His arms flexed in a way that stole Dane’s attention. “That’s a big claim, first year.”

Dane shrugged his shoulders and fought a smile onto his face. “It is, but I’m right, yeah?”

A smile curled across Riven’s face, something small and teasing, and he pushed himself up before he opened his eyes. They were  _ bright _ in the sunlight, and Riven leaned in so close that Dane could the specks of yellow that lined his iris. 

_ Shit.  _ What was he doing? 

“Yeah? Ya sure?” Riven murmured, his breath ghosting against Dane’s exposed shoulder. 

A shiver raced down Dane’s spine. Something warm and heavy settled in his gut as he tilted his head away, stretching his neck. Riven made a pleased noise, and he shivered again as  _ warm _ breath fell against his skin. 

They were  _ so _ close. Riven had teased him about deep-liking his Instagram post, had given him tips and had  _ shown off; _ there was nothing else that could have been, not with the way he’d turned back to Dane for approval. Dane could still remember what Riven’s fingers had felt wrapped around the back of his neck the other night, even with the burning of alcohol in his gut souring the moment. 

Maybe on its own, it wouldn't have meant something, but... added up? It  _ had _ to mean something. 

He could  _ do _ this. He wasn't just Dane, a lowly kid from the Secondworld that had to hide who he was to protect himself. No. Now, he was a Specialist in training, living in the Otherworld where he  _ didn’t _ have to hide, and he could  _ do _ it. 

He could do it. 

“Very sure,” Dane whispered, before he reached out to place his fingertips against Riven’s jaw and pull him into a kiss. 

Dane sucked in a sharp breath through his nose as their lips brushed together. His heart slammed against his chest, racing a stuttering beat that stole his breath. Riven’s lips were rough against his own,  _ warm, _ and Dane felt like he was going to fall apart. Riven made a hungry sounding noise and  _ kissed him, _ and Dan just tried to keep up and kiss back as best as he could, tilting his head to the side so their noses didn’t brush together quite as much which made  _ everything _ feel better. 

Oh yeah, he  _ definitely _ liked boys. 

Riven pulled back just enough that Dane could suck in a deep breath of air, and Riven let out a low noise that Dane readily breathed in through another kiss. 

“Now  _ that _ is what I’m talkin’ about,” Riven whispered, and then kissed him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_


End file.
